


Not Always The Evil One

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always who you suspect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always The Evil One

"Why are you doing this Nebris!" Vechs yells

"You can't always be the evil one" Nebris replies, holding a dagger in his hands "now shut up, why don't you" 

"Never! I won't let you hurt Relly." 

"If I give you a choice, would you choose to save 'Relly' or yourself?" Nebris asks, his violet gaze locked on Vechs, ignoring the sobbing girl behind him.

"I'd choose Relly"

"Ah, but here's the thing, she'd have to watch you suffer and slowly bleed out" 

Aurey sobs, staring at the two men, one being her lover, who was chained to the wall opposite of her. 

"Vechs" Aurey sobs

"I'll save you Aurey, I'll save both of us, I promise"

"Shut up!" Nebris yells, hurling the dagger towards Aurey, it getting stuck in the wall right beside her head.

Aurey lets out a terrified scream before dissolving into whimpers. Her bright emerald green eyes wide with fear. 

"Don't touch her!" Vechs yells 

Nebris walks up to Aurey, taking her chin in his hand roughly "and why shouldn't I?" 

"Your a horrible person!" 

"And your not?" 

"I'd never actually hurt anyone!" 

"See, that where were different" Nebris says, his grip tightening on Aurey's chin, leaving bruises behind.

"Ple... please...." Aurey whimpers, her eyes watering, tears threatening to spill onto her pale cheeks. 

"So.... Vechs" Nebris makes his way over to Vechs, looking him over "what's your choice?" 

"...." Vechs stared at Nebris in horror

"You have ten seconds" 

"Aurey! please... please don't hurt her!" 

Nebris's grabs something from his belt and chucks it at Aurey. 

Aurey screams in pain as a shiny silver ninja star imbeds itself in her leg, blood starting to stain her pristine white dress. 

"No!" Vechs yells, thrashing his chains

"V... Vechs...." Aurey whimpers, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her red hair falling in front of her face, which was cringing against the pain. 

"See, you should never trust a cheater" 

"Your a bastard!" Vechs yells angrily. 

With that, another ninja star went flying, imbedding itself in Aurey shoulder. 

Aurey whimpers "Vechs..." 

"Stop hurting her! she didn't so anything" 

"She may not have, but you did. You were always screwing around, making us loose. I'm tired of your stupid giggly fucking self" 

Nebris punches Vechs in the face, making his nose start bleeding. 

"Fucker!" Vechs shouts

Nebris threw another ninja star, this one imbedding itself in Aurey stomach. 

Aurey screamed in agony, her body curling in on itself while still being constrained by the chains.

Aurey's once pristine white dress was now red, soaked with blood. Her face had wet streaks down them from tears that constantly poured from her eyes as she tried to bear the pain.

"Now, what you prefer Vechs? a nice slow, painful death, or a fast one?" 

Vechs just stared at Nebris, knowing either answer would be wrong.

"I see" Nebris says, chucking a potion at Vechs.

The bottle shattered and Vechs started feeling weak, a searing pain coursing through him. 

"Now that your taken care of..." Nebris turns back to Aurey.

"Don't.... don't touch her... you.... you bastard" Vechs slurs, his head spinning. 

Nebris traces Aurey chin with his index finger "You are so pretty, to bad you had to choose such an idiot" Nebris slaps Aurey across her face, leaving it bright red and swollen.

"To bad indeed" Nebris says, plunging a dagger into Aurey's neck. 

"No!" Vechs yells, staring to cough up blood. 

Aurey's eyes go wide as she starts struggling to bring in enough air. 

Aurey attempts to take in another breath as her head falls forward, her body going limp, her red hair falling in front of her face.

"N... n... no" Vechs sobs, his black hair clinging to the sides if his face. 

"It's to bad you were such a nuisance, Vechs, it's to bad your such a fuck up!" Nebris yells, twisting Vechs' neck violently, a loud cracking echoing off of the stone walls of the small dungeon like room. 

Vechs body goes limp, sinking to the ground as Nebris walks out of the room, blood on his hands.


End file.
